Talk:Warden's Companion
bug? So, one day I was playing Awakening with an imported Warden, and as I'm saving Amaranthine and I'm in the chantry, the floor goes black, as do the walls, and the loading screen was a bunch of blocks. Idk what happened, so I turned my ps3 off. A few days later I load it up and find myself in possession of the Warden's Companion, and my imported character was at level 22 when I started Awakening.Lying Memories (talk) 04:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm seeing something similar since I installed Leliana's Song; I'm getting this sword on every imported character; in Awakening, and in Witch Hunt. Hitokiri Akins (talk) 23:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) It's done that for me too; one time I even had sword pop up in my inital inventory in Origins. Meridian Wake (talk) 05:34, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I got this on my imported Mage and it has no STR Requirement. Maric's Blade is like that too. (talk) 18:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Marc Temporis Acquisition Ok so, I have one imported DW warrior that doesn't get the sword. Then I have another DW warrior who does get it. Along with those, I have a mage who gets it and DW rogue who gets it. All of them at about level 21-22. So no weapon&shield rank is required, nor character level. Prismvg (talk) 00:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) For High-level imported character Why did you remove the last sentence? I confirmed we must have, in greatest talent the Weapon and Shield if the game gives us the dagger and not the lonsword and shield. The game gives one pair of weapons for the imported character, the bow, daggers, two hand sword or longsword and shield. Itachou [~talk~] 00:17, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry but I can't understand what you are trying to say. What would we get if having high W&S ranks and what would we get if otherwise? Also, how does character level affect this? Prismvg (talk) 00:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, after many test, this weapon need a human, impossible to obtain for a elf. These import tricks are quite complex and specific I guess. Need again many test. Itachou [~talk~] 00:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Well, no. My dual-wield elf rogue also got the sword. So, as I said, weapon talents apparently are not required, since even my mage got it, character level is not relevant, and, since you mentioned it, race isn't a factor either. The logical conclusion, for the moment, is that the level of your equipped weapons determines if you get it or not. However, I do not know how exactly that works. Prismvg (talk) 00:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes is very strange, but what elf you're choose, dalish or city? For Dalish I obtain a Dar'Misaan and a Dalish shield with tiers 1, very strange ^^. And yes, with a mage I also obtain the longsword. But the longsword is the basic weapon I guess, for the bow is pretty difficult to obtain, it need Ranger specialization. Need again many test not? what do you think? Itachou [~talk~] 01:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Dalish elf. Donno about the bow, never made an archer. That's besides the point though. And I don't view the Warden's Companion as a basic weapon, it's actually quite powerful. Prismvg (talk) 01:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC)